1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic device, in particular, to a module installed in a server as well as a supporting structure of a substrate installed in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, various types of modules installed in servers have been developed and disclosed in various documents. Modules have substrates with connecting members connectible to connectors mounted on motherboards. Patent Document 1 (i.e. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-22398) discloses an electronic device, e.g. a motherboard for use in a server on which heat generated by a CPU is dissipated using a heatsink and a cooling fan. Patent Document 2 (i.e. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-128498) discloses a computer system for use in a server in which multiple server modules are installed in a rack via a back panel aimed for power supply and signal transmission. Patent Document 3 (i.e. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-301824) discloses a complex computer apparatus combining multiple processor modules in a single housing. Patent Document 4 (i.e. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-164040) discloses a blade server accommodating multiple blade units in a rack via a backplane and connectors.
The conventional arts relating to servers are disadvantageous in that operators (e.g. electricians or maintenance mechanics) need to attach or detach numerous electronic parts in servers by hand. Occasionally, operators may temporarily hold electronic parts in the surrounding areas of servers, before they are installed in servers or after they are removed from servers, although it is difficult to secure adequate spaces for temporarily holding all electronic parts for replacement or maintenance in the surrounding areas of servers. This may deteriorate the workability of operators handling electronic parts for servers due to lack of adequate spaces for temporarily holding electronic parts secured in the surrounding areas of servers.
The present invention aims to improve the workability of operators for replacement or maintenance of electronic parts installed in servers by introducing a server module structure including a support member vertically supporting a substrate, thus eliminating the necessity of securing adequate space for replacement or maintenance of electronic parts in the surrounding areas of servers.